ditfandomcom-20200214-history
1980s
1980 * The First NoHead War against Mr. Crooked NoHead and his followers the NoHeads officially begins.Before The SMSB: Why Has The Storm Ceased? * Zira Miranda Grover is elected as the Senator for Arizona, something she calls "a crucial step to her plans".D.I.T. Website - Zira Miranda Grover * After spending several months on this post, she leaves Dennis DeConcini in charge and began convincing the people to vote her the first woman President. 1981 * Morgan is born. * The Advance Guard and Rear Guard are formed. * Not long after his training is complete, a police fighter picks up their distress signal and rescued the two friends. Departing the celebrity’s home, Bladepoint went to New York City where he would continue his training at the police station. Eventually, Bladepoint would pass the trials and was equipped with a real gun. * Continuing her Presidential campaign, Zira, while advising DeConcini in the meantime, advocates increasing production of raw minerals and fuel from the United States of America, and increases the military power to better dominate worldwide shipping and expansive trade. She attempts to legalize weed, but her attempts fail and the bill is never passed. * Marina's adopted family slips into debt. Growing tired of financial trouble, Bertha Tubbs soon becomes a heavy alcoholic.D.I.T. Website * Refusing to admit his mistakes, Bucky Tubbs begins to blame Marina for their problems, reasoning that the additional expenses required for her upbringing had forced them into debt, with his gambling only a side effect to the problems she had caused. He begins to act colder and harsher towards her, believing his own lies. Despite the irrationality of these statements, Bertha does nothing to deter her husband. These changes leave Marina shaken, as her parents had never been really close to her, but they had never been cruel before. October 8th The Dark Woman is born. 24th Alice Shinner is born. 1982 * Frank is born. * Zira begins starring in a late-night comedy show. * Bucky Tubbs forces Marina to work for several nearby businesses, saying it's the time she started paying her fair share. Her young age impedes her from making much, and Bucky continues to gamble. 1983 * Caberra is born. * Julie Flowers is born. * Zira is voted President of the United States of America, working alongside Fobble President Jimmy Carter, becoming the youngest to serve. In the meantime, her opponent and Carter's, Gerald Ford, die in a mysterious "accident". * Bucky berates Marina one night for their continued financial stress, accusing her of holding out on him. She meekly mutters that his gambling is also part of the problem. Enraged, he smacks her hard across the face, beginning a pattern of physical abuse. 1984 * Marina, who has been working day and night to 'pay off her debts,' has her meals lightened by Bucky, blaming her large appetite for their continued debt. Pre-June * Stellan Howard, Zira's chief architect, commissions the Gemotre and her fleet of vans. June * Zira's throne is heavily technologically advanced by mechanics based on designs she had created years ago. Zira, due to her tremendous mass, plants herself on her throne, never rising from it, even to walk since it reclined, taking her around her Palace and to the Gemotre. * After her seating, Zira makes a treaty with the U.S. Government, compromising their authority for good and confirming that nothing can be sold without her approval. * While Zira wears the same clothes she wore as President, they grow tighter and tighter as she gains considerable weight. Eventually, she wears it around her chest, which showcases her expanding abdomen. July * After several weeks as Empress, Zira orders her guards to find a means to acquire new robes of state for her. August * Upon receiving them, she ordered her guards to acquire fifty young male adolescents to be trained as her bodyguards. The guards storm into five different states of America, where they successfully capture the children. * Zira has the children trained at Rhode Island Academy. October 25th Katy Perry is born. 1985 * Rotta Hecks is born to Bella Hecks. * Stellan Howard, Zira's chief architect, designs additions to Zira's Palace in Arizona, focusing on the dungeons. Howard provides Zira with almost everything she wants, making the palace function as both a stately manor and fortress; however, he fails to provide adequate space for Zira's personalized servants, leaving the existing dungeons intact for them to lounge in to cover up for this. Infuriated, Zira has Howard killed immediately. * Marina's eleventh birthday: Marina and Bucky and Bertha Tubbs lose their house, leading to Marina being beaten once again. * Moving into a small apartment, Marina is now only treated as a servant. For the next two years, she works from dawn til dusk, surviving on less and less food. 1986 In Colchester, Vermont, Noah Mason discovered a boy named Frank and takes him up for becoming a police officer. 1987 * Monroe is born. * In the middle of the night, Marina sneaks out of her home and journeys to the nearest city. Finding the airport, she quickly locates a government ship. She then sees two men leave the ship, leaving the hatch open. Seeing her opportunity, she quickly goes into the open hatch and enters the ship. As she hides in the engine room, the pilots come back on. To her relief, they start the ship and she realizes she is free at last. * Marina falls in with a small group of pirates. * The Learning Center of Vurian Academy is founded.Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude June 5th Bethany Donner is born. September 3rd Antonio McSnake is born. 1988 Abalan is born on Mars. 1989 * Conrad is born. * Jacob Bell is born. * Rotta Hecks realizes that she can shoot lightning and create money out of thin air. * During a training session, Sheriff Missile encourages apprentice Frank to watch his blind spot in combat. In response, Frank boasts that he does not have a blind spot. * The Duel over Earth is waged between Green Light and Red Light. * During a particularly bad drought in Arizona, Zira begins collecting a hefty water tax from local farmers. This earns her thugs an unpleasant encounter with Bladepoint, who had conveniently encountered Leslie Amadeus. When Amadeus attempts to steal the thugs' collections for the day, they threaten to kill her, but Bladepoint cuts them down. * Most displeased with her loss of tax revenue, Zira hires the bounty hunter Blue Garantan to track down and identify the Sheriff. * Conrad is born. Unknown year * Bruce is born. * Rebecca is born. * Trudy is born. * Yolanda Gogan is born. At some point between 1983 and 1989, the Battle of Palmyra leads to the arrest of many NoHeads. However, Mr. Horrid NoHead breaks everyone out of Yeracade Prison.It is stated that the battle was waged "in the eighties", meaning it happened after 1979 and before 1990. However, Mr. Wretched NoHead I was a confirmed casualty during the Battle of Palmyra, and he surrendered the Wasp to Mr. Ghastly NoHead in 1982, so to die fighting in the battle the battle would have to happen in this timeframe. References 1980s